


Osgoods

by Slant



Series: Osgoods [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Osgoods apollogises to the other Osgood for the personal attack. Then, Osgood, who has always been into Osgood, makes a pass at the other Osgood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osgoods

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake to the peace conference making any sense, I've assumed that UNIT's amnesia technology has actually given everyone both sets of memories. Immagine that one of the doctors did some technobabble about that, or more likely, about how clever he was to do that.

The Osgood with the inhaler used it, and then gave a flirty look to the Osgood who had just given her the inhaler.  
"An indirect kiss..."  
They both swoon in an overly dramatic manner, and giggle. They both know everything, and partly that means they both know about being a time-frozen shapeshifting invader, but it also means that they both know about being socaily awkward and human and never really seeing the point in putting yourself out there when you could stay home with yourself.  
"I was lying, you know. About your sister." The Osgood with the inhaler continues.  
"Not that she isn't the pretty one. You're both lacking in suckers. And honestly? Would it kill your species to be a bit redder?" They both know that the Zygon, like most members of shapeshifitng species, does not judge on physical appearance. They also both know that Osgood's ideal is _much_ closer to home, and right now, just as important to both of them.  
"Tell me I'm pretty. Maybe I'll blush." They both know that there's only one person Osgood's ever found attractive. Or two, now.  
"The jealousy thing though? You're over that. It's not like you're eight anymore. You're still guilty about bring jealous, and ashamed about feeling jealous, but the actual thing? Over that. You should be able to see all this for yourself if you concentrate more on your Zygon memories of faking being you than on your memories of being you. It, uh, was nothing personal? You know you fight wars with the weapons you have? ummmm... Sorry?"  
"Hush I'm thinking," said the Osgood without the inhaler and thought for a bit more. Thinking like a Zygon pretending to be her did put her motivations in a much clearer light, and getting a truly alien perspective on yourself could be pretty interesting.  
"I am a kickarse shadow government scientist, it's only natural that alien invaders would attempt to undermine my confidence anyway they can."  
She looked down, bit her lip and decided to say awkward true things.  
"Thanks for admitting it was ruse though. Honesty is very importent in a relationship. Speaking of which, why are you bring nice? That lot don't know who's who, but we do. Why aren't you pushing for more Zygon advantage?"  
"Same reason we're invading a technologically advanced world-spanning civilization rather than a series of fractious semi-literate demi-nations. I'm greedy. Then I wanted a city to live in. Now I want you, ideally, hogtied with your own scarf."  
The Osgood without the inhaler does blush then.


End file.
